


(coming soon)

by akamine_chan, shinetheway



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Collaboration, Community: pod_together, M/M, Party Favor, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-01
Updated: 2012-09-01
Packaged: 2017-11-12 07:33:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/488316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akamine_chan/pseuds/akamine_chan, https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinetheway/pseuds/shinetheway
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gee was a stealthy motherfucker; Frank just couldn't get past that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	(coming soon)

**Author's Note:**

> Written by akamine_chan, performed by shinetheway
> 
> Warning for use of restraints.

  


[mp3](http://pod-together.parakaproductions.com/2012/B-\(coming%20soon\).mp3) or [m4b](http://pod-together.parakaproductions.com/2012/B-\(coming%20soon\)%20by%20%20akamine_chan,%20shinetheway.m4b)

Gee was a stealthy motherfucker; Frank just couldn't get past that. 

Okay, so maybe Frank had made it easy for Gee by falling asleep almost immediately after coming, before Gee had even had the chance to undo the black pleather cuffs that bound him to the headboard. He couldn't help it, though.

But still. Frank woke up between one breath and the next, arching up into the heat and wet of Gee's mouth with a soft moan. Gee pulled off and Frank reached for him, only to find he was _still_ restrained. Which was weirdly hot; waking up hard and aching and unable to do a damn thing about it but ask Gee nicely for more.

Fuck, his shoulders were going to be killing him, later. 

Normally, he would just dig his fingers into Gee's messy hair and tug and pull until he had Gee's fucking amazingly talented mouth right where he wanted it. And yeah, that probably made him an asshole, but he couldn't help himself when Gee used his mouth.

But this time, he didn't have that option. Frank couldn't do anything except beg Gee to keep sucking him. "Fuck," he hissed, because he was already close to the edge, he could feel it in the way his toes were curling tight, the ache in his nuts, the—what the fuck? 

Frank looked down, squinting, trying to identify the strange feeling around his sac. He caught a glimpse of a dark pleather strap wrapped tight around his junk and could only make a sound of utter disbelief. "You went shopping without me," he accused Gee.

Gee chuckled, low and wicked. He licked at the head of Frank's cock like it was a lollipop. "Yeah, I did. Bought myself a present." He huffed at Frank's dick, and the feel of Gee's hot breath on spit-wet skin sent a shudder down Frank's spine. 

He threw his head back and almost brained himself on the headboard, but he didn't care, didn't care about anything but the feel of Gee's mouth, the sound of his voice and the way his fingers were pressing just motherfucking right at that spot right behind his balls. "Oh, fuck, fuck, Gee, please, please—"

Frank could feel Gee mouthing at the strap. "It's a cock ring. It'll keep you hard like this," Gee squeezed Frank's dick and Frank had to bite his lip to keep from whimpering, "until I take it off. It has the added benefit of not letting you come until I want you to." Gee climbed up Frank until he could press a teasing kiss to his lips. "Doesn't that sound like fun?" 

Gee's voice rasped across Frank's nerves and his hands clenched into fists over his head. He wanted, _needed_ to grab Gee and flip him over, push his way into the tight heat of him and just fuck Gee through the floor, but Frank couldn't, he was trapped—

"I can suck on you, and keep sucking, for as long as I want, and you'll have to stay hard for me. I can suck you down deep." Gee kissed him again, chaste and soft. "I like that," he whispered. He nosed his way behind Frank's ear. "I want you to lose control, want you desperate to come. I want to hear you beg, and maybe, maybe I'll let you come. If you're good."

Frank wasn't sure he _could_ be good, but Gee had him frantic enough to try.

"Good boy," Gee cooed, and set to work driving Frank out of his mind.

-fin-

**Author's Note:**

> Aka:
> 
> I was in the middle of a mad dash to finish my Wave 3 Bandom Big Bang story when the call for Party Favors went out, but it wasn't until klb pointed me in the direction of shinetheway that I thought seriously about participating.
> 
> I hadn't ever interacted with shineaway, though I remembered her lovely _Spirited Away_ icon from the comments of one of my favorite _due South_ stories. I commented to her comment on the Party Favor post, she emailed, I emailed back. She said, "Go forth and give me Gee and Frank porn!" and I said, "Okay!"
> 
> I hadn't listened to her podfics before - just hadn't gotten around to her Bandom Big Bang podfic yet - and wow, if only I'd known what I was missing. She makes my porn even hotter by reading it out loud, which is an awesome superpower.
> 
> I'm so glad to have had the opportunity to create these awesome fanworks with her! *twirls her around and around*
> 
> Quick 'n' awesome beta by Andeincascade.
> 
> Shine: After I completed my BBB podfic--lol, aka talks about not seeing my podfics, but that one was actually the first and only one I'd ever ever posted--I was immediately hooked. I ran across a mention for Pod Together, and thought "ooh, cool!" and raced off to the comm page to sign up...only to discover that sign ups were, like, four months ago and they were getting ready to post in two weeks. Nuts, I thought sadly, and joined anyway to see the awesomesauce fic that was to come and so I would remember to sign up next year.
> 
> And then they did a sign-up post for party favors.
> 
> Dude. Short porn fics written in collaboration and immediately recorded with no pressure and a very achievable deadline? \o/ So I posted a little comment offering to record short Frank/Gerard porn, and waited, and hoped. And aka commented back. 
> 
> We emailed, we emailed some more, I made some suggestions, she sent me some links, I sent her some flail (okay, a lot of flail) and in short order I had one of the most fun recordings I've ever done ready to go. For me, this story is a perfectly bite-sized piece of awesome, that manages to combine amazingly hot porn, humor, and the sweetest characterization. I had so much fun recording this, seriously, I'm so glad that I had the chance to perform for aka on these fics. :)


End file.
